From Now On We Are Enemies
by Druna Malgood
Summary: Temporary Hiatus "Alice, if you don't open this door I will chop off your head, stick it on a pole, light a bonfire and dance around it half naked." "Well the half-nakedness sound's alluring." came a smooth, velvet voice that was definitely not Alice.
1. Prologue

**From Now On We are Enemies**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not own Twilight in any way. Except that I own copies of the books =)**

**A/N: So this is a normal all human ExB fanfic but with my twist injected. I hope you enjoy it?! I risked life and death (ie. Visible history browser) for this story! So thanks Captain Subtext for the help, summary and title =) Took me 3 hours attempting to write a summary and it took her 3 seconds. **

**Summary: **_**Edward and Bella are both human, they have never met. Until one crappy day. How the hell does that happen? Who knows. But what will happen? Now there's a story**_**...**_**Give it a go! Rated T for minor swearing. Mostly BPOV.**_

**_________**

**Prologue.**

_7 Years Ago_

_Three middle-aged females sat in the woman's clinic waiting room the day that two teenager's lives changed once again. As soon as the door that led to their impending doom was pushed open, they all nervously glanced up, but as soon they saw a harmless 17-year-old girl, they sighed in relief._

_The girl sadly shuffled to an empty comfortable chair, sitting down rigidly. She watched the entrance door that she had crossed a couple of hours previous, terror and guilt apparent in her chocolate brown eyes. _

_She was afraid that her father, a police chief in a small town called Forks, would burst though it with his men, look upon her with shame then grab her and throw her in a cell. And whenever this didn't occur, she cussed herself and felt immensely naïve._

_She sat there for approximately 48 minutes until she was alone, watching as three older women came and went, leaving carefree and semi-ridden of the problem growing inside them. _

_She didn't know how they could bare it. Over time, they had just killed someone, just like she had. This was her last session and she was finally ridden of the "problem" and she was waiting to see if everyone had gone according to plan but she could never forgive herself. She would have to live with it for the rest of her life._

"_Isabella Swan?" The girl hadn't even heard the door opening but as soon as she heard her name, she jumped up in surprise and nearly tripped over her own feet. _

_Gaining posture, she clutched her hands together and spoke to the nurse. "That's me." The teen said as if it wasn't obvious. She was the only one in the waiting room._

"_You're free to go now, we got you're results and they're clear. If you have any problems or agitations please don't hesitate to visit us." The nurse spoke with a certain kindness but she didn't even look up from her clipboard. _

_The brunette 17 year old gave a nod of her head and without a word, quickly left the building without a backward glance. _

_Technically, she was free._

___________

_An incessant tapping noise echoed around the near empty waiting room of Dr Newman's private clinic. The tapping came from the foot of an impatient 18-year-old boy. He was the only person in the plush room and he usually was, every Saturday._

_Just as the noise did, his thoughts echoed around his head. He tried to filter through and organise the memories that he was sure that the Shrink would ask him about. He would have to talk about them for a while and then he would be free. Some of the memories brought him pain, some brought him joy. _

_His adoptive parents had paid for most of his therapy with Dr Newman and for that, the teenager was very thankful, he knew he needed it after what he witnessed but most of the time it was tiresome. _

_It was like in the books, on the television and in the movies. All the questions about how he felt about things and all the secrets he had split. _

_The boy was hostile at first but after a few sessions, it was as if someone had turned on all the mush from his brain and made it spill out. He'd even cried in front of the man!_

"_Edward Cullen?" The door that led into the Doctors office opened and his very pretty secretary stepped out. The bronze haired teenager averted his emerald eyes from a spot on the floor to the woman. _

"_Yes, Tanya?" he gracefully stood and sauntered towards her with a crooked grin. He held back a laugh with he saw her blush and ducked her strawberry blonde head. He had that effect on women._

"_Dr Newman will see you now for your last session, Eddie." she crooned in what she thought to be a seductive voice. It wasn't. _

_He flinched at the nickname and pushed past her to enter the office. He passed her desk and knocked on the door to the shrink's private room. _

"_Come in." As soon as someone spoke from inside, the teenager pushed open the door without a second thought and stepped into the room._

_Soon, he would be free from all his problems._

________

**Its short I know but, hey, it's a prologue! Hope this intrigued you enough to stick with this story. It will get much better I promise. **

**Please**** review, it will make my day and I will love you forever. I'm out of cookies so free hugs for those who do? =P I'll just be off to write the first chapter. **

**Peace out, m'dears! **

**Meghan.**


	2. The Day Of Hell

**From Now On We are Enemies**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not own Twilight in any way. Except that I own copies of the books =) and I don't own the word alluring. **

**A/N: There's lots of swearing kiddies! Therefore, here's the first chapter of this story. I think it's long so enjoy! **

**Better Summary: **_**Edward and Bella are both human, they have never met. Until one crappy day. How the hell does that happen? Who knows. But what will happen? Now there's a story**_**...**_**Give it a go! Rated T for swearing. Mostly BPOV.**_

**_________**

**Chapter One- Day of Hell**

**BPOV**

The city was as busy as it usually was on a Monday morning. The noise was deafening, the smells were rank and the crowd were ignorant and pushy. It was an exciting and horrible thing to experience.

"Alice, you don't have to deliver me to the front door of my new job!" I said, bitterly. "It's not my first day of school and you are definitely not my mother. I'm 23 years of age; I can find my own way around."

I stopped in the middle of the street and turned to my best friend and roommate of 6 years, Alice Cullen.

She rolled her bright, blue eyes at my sulky behaviour and an enthusiastic grin lit up her pixie-featured face. How the _hell _did she manage to be so happy go lucky on a grim Monday morning?

"Don't be so sour, Bells! I just wanted to see you off and wish you good luck! It's your first day of work since we left college. I know how hard it was for you when you rejected for work in that boring old bookstore. This is gonna be awesome!" She spoke brightly, literally jumping in glee.

"And working in a coffee shop called _Beanie_ is so much better?" I asked, pulling a face. She had set me up with the job after she met the owner, Jasper Hale, while she was at the mall.

The story was that, she had been laden with bags, dropped a couple by accident, he picked them up and gave them back. They got talking and she found out he had a position available in a coffee shop he owned near our apartment. Everyday, she had been going to that same coffee place but she hadn't seen him since.

I was the ploy for her to get his number of course. My best friend dating my new boss. _EW._

She simply shrugged at my rhetorical question and reached forward to hug me quickly.

"I'll see you later at the apartment. We'll have a good gossip about your day. Good luck, sweetie!" she said happily turning on her designer heel to bounce off in the direction we had just come from.

With a large sigh, I continued to walk towards _Beanie_, the building up ahead as I pulled my newly blow dried hair up into an elastic band. Anger and frustration swelled, threatening to burst inside of my stomach. I wasn't nervous like I was the night before; I was just annoyed at being woken up early.

I pushed open the door of the already busy coffee place, clicking my tongue in annoyance as the bell above the door tinkled. I hated clichés like that.

"Isabella!" A cheery, masculine voice called and I turned to see Jasper, my boss, coming towards me with a welcoming smile. I had met him a couple of times before whenever he interviewed me and then to tell me I had gotten the job.

I could see why Alice was so attracted to him. He had curly, honey blonde hair, tanned shiny skin, perfect features and kind hazel eyes. He was _very_ attractive, but of course my best friend had called dibs.

"Mr Hale." I gave a nod of acknowledgement, shrugging my purse further up my shoulder. He rolled his eyes, good-naturedly.

"Please, Isabella, call me Jasper. Everyone here does. Why don't I introduce you to your colleagues? I'm sure they will show you around the machinery. It isn't too hard." he spoke quickly and softly as he approached me.

He breezed right past me, leading me towards the counter where three people stood, two women and one man. They all smiled at the same time when we approached.

"This is Jessica Stanley." he gestured towards a bored, curly dark haired girl. "Angela Weber." he gestured towards a light brown haired woman with soft brown eyes and then towards a man with a cute, babyish face and ruffled blonde hair. "And this is Mike Newton."

"Nice to meet you all." I spoke quietly. They all replied with great enthusiasm and soon I was swept up in it all.

I was given an apron to sling over my new clothes that Alice had bought and assembled with great care. I was shown the coffee machines and the register. I was given my first customer to serve and that went smoothly.

But after a few hours of cleaning tables and serving coffee, I found it boring and repetitive, my bad mood coming back to loom over my head. I was glad for my half an hour break when things had calmed down after the morning rush.

Jessica and I took residence in a dark corner, sipping free coffee and picking at free muffins. She was talking non-to a dozen about regular customers, with only a nod or so from me to prompt her.

"There's this woman who comes here every Saturday afternoon and does, like, sudoku and stuff. She has this, like, huge crush on Mike. Not that I'm jealous or anything. He's like so cute and everything but so not my type." she took a deep breath and launched into another story about a man who tipped really well if you wore a really tight shirt.

"Have you told her about Beyond-Gorgeous-Black-Coffee-Six-Sugars guy?" Angela asked in her soft voice, as she came over to the table and took a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs.

I looked between them both, instantly curious.

Jessica stopped in the middle of her tale and her eyes lit with malice. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leant back in her chair, crossing her legs over.

"Well! There's this guy that comes in every day and wow! He is the most drool-worthy guy that has ever stepped onto this Earth! He's an angel. He literally makes me melt every time he looks at me and shoots me that signature crooked grin of his…" she trailed off with a sigh, looking dreamily at the ceiling.

Angela giggled at her and turned to me. "Everyday he's in, she always put her number on his coffee cup but he never calls her. No wonder, I'm sure he has a ton of girls falling at his feet as soon as he directs those eyes at them. He's simply beautiful."

I raised an eyebrow at the behaviour at the both of them. How could girls fawn over one, stupid guy? I just found the whole thing strange. I'd never been one to believe in love and all that crap. I don't have a good love life to be honest. It's non-existent.

Well, except one time but I don't ever mention that.

"You know if you give him you're number, Bella, I'm sure he'd probably go for you." Angela spoke shyly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stared dumbly back at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at you! You're beautiful! Seriously, I'm like so jealous! With you're perfect, mahogany hair, you're soft chocolate brown eyes, you're flawless skin, you're perfectly curved bod! Do I have to go on?" Jessica spoke with annoyance.

I felt a flaming blush creep up my neck and I shook my head quickly. How could that be true?! I was just plain, old, frumpy Bella Swan.

"Don't disagree with me!" Jessica said, warningly as stood up, wagging her finger at me. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

"We should get back to work." I said, changing the subject quickly. I pulled a face as I turned to see a large queue forming, Mike anxiously trying to retain them.

All three of us hurried over to the poor bloke, getting back to the most boring job ever. Damn Alice, damn that pixie to hell.

_____

"Oh my god! What a son of a bitch!" I yelled, kicking the wall repeatedly. "Didn't even give me a freaking tip!"

Anger raged through my body, as I let my feet and balled up fists do the talking to the wall of the storeroom.

"Isabella? Isabella! What are you doing?!" I mildly heard Jasper's voice over my profanities but continued to wreck the place. I was too furious to stop.

I felt strong arms trying to restrain me but my legs went to jelly and I fell to the ground. I quickly pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"I am so sorry, Jasper. It's all so embarrassing and I've been angry and annoyed all day. That old, snobby jerk just pushed me over the edge with his dumb ass comments." I babbled quietly, putting my head in my hands.

What an idiot I was.

"Isabella, calm down. Tell me happened from the start." Jasper said, leaning down so he could look at me.

"Well earlier, after my break, being the klutz I am, I tripped over my own two feet when I was carrying a tray of empty coffee mugs. They smashed everywhere and I ended up on the floor. Customers have been teasing me about it since but there was this old man who had this really specific coffee order and then I messed it up and then he said something nasty about me falling a-a-and…"

Oh _great_! I was crying in front of my boss like a baby. All over someone being nasty to me.

"Isabella, don't cry. Everything is all right. You know what we do to customers like that?" he asked in a teasing voice, grinning sweetly at me as I roughly rubbed my eyes.

"What?" I murmured, staring right back at him.

"We spit in there coffees." He joked, chuckling as I laughed into my hands, my anger spilling away.

"Nice," I said after the laughter resided. He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him. I smiled at him, thankfully. For such a crappy job, he was an amazing boss.

"Now Isabella, I think you might want to take the rest of the day off." He said as we walked back into the coffee place. Instantly, everyone's eyes were on me and I blushed but quickly turned to Jasper.

"What? No! You cannot sack me on my first day! I can't-" I hissed but he cut me off.

"Calm down. I'm not sacking you, I think after all you've been through today, you need a rest. Now go on, before I do sack you." He said with a wink. Asshole.

"Whatever." I turned, grabbing my coat and pulling the apron off. Then I stormed out, waving briefly at Jess and Angela, Mike nowhere to be seen.

I had to push past a couple of people to get of the place and as soon as I did, I tripped over again onto the sidewalk. A couple of people stared at me as they passed but no one stopped to help.

What a great day this was turning out to be.

I straightened up, brushing myself down as I stood for a while to catch my breath. Then I set off, past the window of _Beanies_. I glanced in only for a second but I saw Angela waving her arms eagerly at me, mouthing something.

"Huh?" I muttered, looking down to see if I had something stuck on me. I looked back at her and she was pointing somewhere I couldn't see. I shook my head and she started beckoning me in.

"She better have a good reason for-SHIT!" Someone ran into me and, of course, spilt their scalding coffee all down my front. "OH MY FRICKING GOD!"

I jumped around for a while, rubbing at my burnt front. That was going to leave a nasty mark in the morning.

"Calm down, pretty little lady." A velvety, smooth male voice said. I put it down to anger that my legs turned to wobbly messes below me. I stopped jumping up and down.

"YOU DUMBASS RETARD!" I screamed at the person who had run into me. "I WON'T CALM DOWN, YOU FREAK!" I continued to scream until I looked up to see the guy so I could sue his sorry ass.

_Oh my dear lord. _The anger seeped away and I literally gagged on my tongue as I stared up at the beautifully pale Adonis, the God, who was watching me with a single raised eyebrow.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as I stared into his amazing, emerald green eyes that shined brightly. They contained so many secrets that I wanted to find out but I was too lost in them. I tore my eyes away quickly, but they caught on something else.

His hair was a beautiful bronze colour and it stuck up messily in all directions as if he had just rolled out of bed but so perfectly. And boy, did I want to be in that bed.

I shook my head at all of these irrational thoughts and anger returned, twice as fierce.

"How dare you have the nerve to just stand there with you're empty coffee cup and not apologise!" I hissed at him, balling my fists at my side. I wouldn't hesitate to punch him, despite never even attempting to punch a person before in my life.

"Hey! _You_ currently have _my _paid for coffee all over your now pleasantly see through shirt. You should be apologising to me, my dear." He spoke with ease, grinning crookedly at me with his smooth, full lips that I yearned to touch with-

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable! If you're not going to apologise then there is no point for either of us to be standing here! What an egotistical asshole you are!" I said loudly, my voice full of disgust.

With that, I flounced back into _Beanie_, as dignified as I could go with a coffee stained, see through white shirt and dirty knees.

God, how I hated my life.

______

"ALICE MARY CULLEN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled at the top of lungs as I ran up the stairs to our shared apartment. I rifled through my purse, trying to find my keys.

I stopped in front of the door and tried the handle. It was locked. I pounded on it for a few minutes before trying the handle again. Alice promised she would be in the apartment when I got home.

"Alice, open the freaking door! I'm not going to kill you, just hurt you severely. Seriously, this day has been the worst day of my life!" I said through the door, sighing quietly.

No sign of her.

I dumped the whole contents of my purse onto the floor and looked for my keys again but no sign. I must have left them inside.

"Dammit." I murmured, leaning forward to peer through the foggy glass into my apartment. I could see flickering coloured lights of the TV and the yellow light beaming from a lamp.

"Alice! I know you're in there! Open up!" I continued to hammer at the door and attempting to open the handle. "Alice Mary Cullen, if you don't open this door I will chop off your head, stick it on a pole, light a bonfire and dance around it half naked, wielding your head around."

I smiled at her defeat whenever I heard her open up the locks on the door. I was still confused at why she had locked the door in the first place.

I bent down to pick up the contents of my purse and was about to straighten up to face the pixie, when a voice came from the doorway that was definitely not Alice.

"Well half-nakedness certainly does sound alluring." came the smooth, velvet voice.

____

**Dun Dun Duh! Mini cliff-hanger there! However, it kind of isn't =D**

**Please review because I will love you forever! Hugs from a coffee spilling, jerk, pale Adonis if you do! =) Or if you're Rowan, I'll just pay you in cucumbers. TEAM CUCUMBER! **

**Meghan. **


	3. Hot Intruder, say what?

**From Now On We are Enemies**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not own Twilight in any way. Except that I own copies of the books =) **

**A/N: :O Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I cannot believe it! My technology class think I'm crazy for screaming at the computer now =D I never expected all these sudden reviews but I guess that's what Twilight does to a person! =D I'm so happy! You guys are really, really awesome and I wish I could've replied to each one of you amazing beings but school has been dragging me down -_- Each one of you earn a very, very big hug from The Gorgeous Cullen Boy's! You deserve it. **

**Better Summary: **_**Edward and Bella are both human, they have never met. Until one crappy day. How the hell does that happen? Who knows. But what will happen? Now there's a story**_**...**_**Give it a go! Rated T for swearing. Mostly BPOV.**_

**________**

**Chapter Two-Hot Intruder, say what?**

I straightened up immediately, nearly getting whiplash. As soon as I stood to my full height of 5'5, I still had to look up at the 6 foot something man, my eyes contacting with his. All I saw was the most appealing shade of green.

"It's you!" I managed to splutter, pointing a finger into his very well formed chest. "Beyond-Gorgeous-Black-Coffee-Six-Sugars guy!"

His instant defensible stance softened and he leant on the doorframe, his expression very amused. "Beyond-Gorgeous-Black-Coffee-Six-Sugars guy?" he questioned, in that voice of his that made me want to throw myself on him.

Then I remembered what he was doing and how he had split scalding coffee down my shirt. I shook my head quickly at him.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment? And why was the door locked? Are you stealing things? Where's Alice? Have you tied her up in the bathroom? Have you hurt her? You spilt coffee on me, you Jackass!" I babbled, unable to make sense of everything.

And all he did was laugh. Stand there, in the doorway of _my_ apartment and laugh his head off. This was far from funny!

"Would you answer me?" I asked loudly, my hands on my hips like a spoilt child. This day was not going well and I was acting like a total child in front of this guy. Fantastic.

He immediately sobered up, shooting me a crooked grin that made my heart melt to useless goo. I stumbled a little but not enough for him to notice. Damn this guy. I was not going to fall at his feet like Jessica or Angela.

"Okay, Okay. Take a chill pill, Bella." He said and grinned at me again but I was too angry with this guy for telling me to calm down to be physically crippled.

"Hey, mister don't-Wait, Bella?" I asked, suddenly clocking onto him saying my name. How did he know that? There wasn't anything in the apartment to tell him my name, was there? We had only just moved in. Oh, this was so confusing.

"That is you're name right?" He asked as a single bronze eyebrow rose. "If not, then I'm afraid you're not allowed to come in."

And he burst into laughter again.

What is with this man, seriously? I mean, he laughs at his own jokes, he knows he is beyond perfect, he spills coffee on someone and doesn't apologise. What a stupid pretty boy.

I ignored him and pushed past him, shuddering as I felt myself tingle as my body touched his. How cheesy.

As soon as I stepped onto the wooden floor of Alice's and my apartment, I looked around suspiciously. Nothing had changed, apart from a perfect ass shape imprinted into the seat of the leather sofa, the TV was on with a spot removal ad playing, the curtains were pulled and the lamp was switched on.

I hurried over to small kitchen in the corner of the room and inspected the cupboards and the fridge. That was usually where the male species went first, right?

There was Alice's diet crap arranged perfectly on one row, my partially healthy foods and drink on another and then my utter yummy, rubbish food. Everything was in its right place and as untouched as it was this morning.

I scuttled back into the main part of the room and over to Alice's huge vintage cabinet pressed against one wall. I pulled back drawers to see if any of our junk had been rifled through, stolen or touched. Nothing had been.

"Whatcha looking for, darling?" A warm breath cascaded into my ear making me shiver and two strong arms encased me, large pale hands grabbing onto the cabinet on either side of me. I turned in small space to gaze defiantly up at him.

It scared me at how close he was, our noses were nearly touching and their was only a narrow column of air between our bodies. I could just imagine the Headlines now; _Girl killed against a cabinet by an insanely handsome man. _

Okay, I'm never going to be a journalist.

"Who are you?" I answered his question with my own whispered one. I was starting to be freaked out now.

He paused for a moment, freeing a hand so he could dramatically scratch his stubble free chin as I stood there, awkwardly blushing an unappealing beetroot red.

"As you've asked so politely I think I can answer that. I am Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm 24 years old. My favourite colour is Brown. I'm a Gemini, on the cusp of being a Cancer. I'm single. I used to work as a Publisher before I was fired and lost my apartment. In addition, I'm now living with you and dear Alice. That answer your question, alright darling?"

I shook my head soundlessly, my brain whirring at a hundred times it's normal speed as I tried to process this information. Most of it was pointless.

"E-Edward C-Cullen?" I stuttered after a pregnant silence. He smirked and gave a nod his head.

I took a couple of gasping breaths before speaking again. "As in Alice Cullen? As in you're related to my best friend?" I asked, before suddenly ducking under his arm.

I promptly tripped over air and crashed to the floor, my head bouncing off the wood. Arms encircled my waist and pulled me up. I pulled away immediately, blushing profusely once again as I rubbed at my head.

"Clumsy little thing, aren't we? And yes, I'm related to Alice. She's my sister." he spoke as we both took an automatic step from each other. Alice had another brother? That couldn't be right.

Alice was my sister from another mister. She was un-twin. We were complete opposites but the same person.

She was short, skinny, tanned, with bright blue eyes and inky, short, spiked black hair. I was much taller, a few pounds over curvy, milky pale, with chocolate brown eyes and long, silky hair to match. She was fashion obsessed and confident, whereas I was the bookworm, shy type but we were two halves making up one whole person.

We shared everything and knew everything about each other. I knew her lovely parents, she knew mine. I knew her past and she knew mine. She knew my pet hates and my loves and I knew hers. She knew I was an only child and I knew she had one awesome brother, Emmet, but I didn't bloody well know she had another!

"Eddie? Bells?" We both turned to away from each other to the doorway to where the Pixie herself stood.

"Yes?" Beyond-Gorgeous-Black-Coffee-Six-Sugars guy-I mean Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, sharing a rather cringe-worthy moment.

"You've met finally met each other! I'm so happy." Alice said with a large smile on her face that made all the anger I had directed towards her melt away slowly. I glanced sideways at Edward and saw his goofy grin. I held back a giggle.

She had that effect on people.

She looked between us suspiciously but bounced forward anyway to embrace Edward and then me. As soon as she came to me, I whispered into her ear,

"Al, we need to talk." in the most serious voice I could muster.

She held me at arms-length and examined me critically. "Of course we do, honey! All about your first day at work-Hey! Is that coffee over your new shirt?" she suddenly squealed, a look of such horror on her face.

I glanced down self-consciously. "Well, the girls at work tried to clean it best they could but most of it had settled in." I looked back up at her and saw her nearly in tears. Yes, she was that obsessed with clothes. So much so, that she treated them like her family.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her perfect hair as she slowly sat down on the couch.

"You ass." I said out of the corner of my mouth to Edward who stood beside me awkwardly.

"I didn't know she'd react like this, did I?"

"Well you are her brother."

"I didn't even know she bought you the bloody shirt! I didn't even know you were the Bella she always talked about. And Bells? As in the plural of a ringing instrument?"

"Whatever, Eddie." I simply replied and went over to sit beside my best friend, putting an arm around her waist.

I needed to find out what was going on in her crazy mind. I wasn't a mind-reader.

_____

"I got a call from Jasper saying that someone had upset you and that you were sent home early, but you were sitting in the storeroom with your colleagues. Therefore, I instantly went to leave the apartment. But Eddie was outside the door asking if he could stay." Alice finished, taking a large sip from her coffee and innocently batting her eyelids at me. That couldn't be good.

"And you haven't told me about _him, _why exactly?" I asked, looking away from her so I wouldn't fall for her ploy. I crossed my legs over and shifted against the leather.

"Him? Wow, talk about flattering." Edward murmured from beside me. I turned to glare at him.

"I didn't tell you about him because I haven't been in contact with him for a while." She said quietly, watching him.

He reached over me with a smile directed only at her. It wasn't a casual, crooked grin; it was a smile full of love and apologies. It made me want to cry, to be honest but then I remembered I was an angry young woman.

There were definitely some unresolved things going down between them, though.

"Eh, I'll just go into my room." I said, quickly. I pulled myself up, sliding under their handgrip awkwardly.

"Again, I am sorry Bella." Alice called after me, as I scuttled across the floor to my bedroom.

"Yeah, me too, _Bells._" Edward spoke in such a patronising voice, it made me want to strangle him with my own two hands.

"I'd rather you not call me that, Cullen." I said just as I reached my door.

"Which one of us is old Swannie talking about?" was the last thing I heard from his mouth before I closed he door behind me.

I threw myself onto my bed and pulled my old, battered copy of _Wuthering Heights _out of the chest of drawers beside my bed.

By the looks of things, I was going to be in here for a while.

______

**Bleh! It's rather short! Sorry guys but you know, what can you do =D And my laptops broken so I might not upload another chapter for a while =( But don't give up on me!**

**Thanks again, my dears, for the reviews. If you review this chapter, I might grant you extra long bear hugs from The Cullen Boys and maybe even a peck on the cheek from them ;D**

**-Meghan. **


	4. Waking up does no good

From Now On We are Enemies

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not own Twilight in any way. Except that I own copies of the books =) **

**A/N: =D Thanks to you all again for the reviews. They are much appreciated! Alice and Jazz will get together really soon. Emmett will appear soon enough with Rose and there will be lots of drama in toe. Yay ;) Enjoy!**

**Better Summary: **_**Edward and Bella are both human, they have never met. Until one crappy day. How the hell does that happen? Who knows? But what will happen? Now there is a story**_**...**_**Give it a go! Rated T for swearing. Mostly BPOV.**_

_**_____**_

**Chapter Three-Waking up does no good**

I awoke to find my face stuck to a page of _Wuthering heights _and a shredded, stained blanket twisted around my legs. I could not even remember falling asleep last night, never mind putting a stupid old blanket around myself when there was a decent enough duvet beneath me.

Groggily, I ripped the page off my sweat dried face and slipped out of bed, careful not to trip or fall onto my old rug, which my harebrained mom had knitted for me a while back, when she was obsessed with the ins and out's of materials. She moved from fad to fad back then. She probably still did nowadays, but I haven't seen her in a while

I smiled as I recalled all her wildest obsessions and drifted into a daydream about back home while I quickly showered in my own small bathroom beside my bedroom and changed into my work clothes. Ones that did not have stains on them.

As soon as I stepped into the lounge, a whiff of the most delicious smelling breakfast hit me full on, so hard it made me drool a little. I ran like a fat kid towards the kitchen.

"Oh Alice! You've truly outdone yourself. I cannot wait to try some of this…" I trailed off as I slipped onto a bar stool by the Kitchen island, where piles of glistening food lay. I swear they were chanting my name.

"Please, stop drooling over the food I have slaved over, love." I tore my eyes away to be captured by Edward Cullen's own. _Aw hell_. I forgot about him.

He stood there in front of the stove in all his glory. His wonderful torso was naked, covered by a comical apron of sorts while blue pyjama bottoms hung low on his pale waist.

I quickly looked away. This was not healthy. "You made the food?" I asked, in a voice that made the statement a malicious jibe.

"Indeed I did, beautiful. Has this fact made it any less appetising?" he asked, in a tantalising voice. Swearing inwardly, I couldn't help but nod. The glorious food did actually look like someone had poured disease-ridden crap all over it. I held back a dry retch.

"Where is Alice?" I asked after a long silence, his eyes still on me. I stared defiantly at the marble on the island, rubbing at the edges of it with my finger.

"Out for a run in Central Park, I think. She went to wake you but you were dead to the world." He replied smoothly, clearing plates away so he could lean down onto the surface before me.

I couldn't help but look at him as he peered at me through his abnormally long eyelashes.

"So you're actually staying here?" I asked, rising my eyebrows slightly as I shot a glance at the suitcases that stood by the door and the slept-in duvets on the couch. I hoped to god he wouldn't be here for long. I didn't care if he _was_ Alice's brother.

"I am. Got a problem with that?" he grinned like an idiot, as if he was sharing a private joke with himself. He probably was, for all I know. I watched as he ran a hand through his hair while he settled an elbow on the marble of the island. I rolled my eyes, leaving his previous, idiotic question hanging in the air.

"Your hairs a mess." I spoke thickly. Despite there being nothing wrong with his hair, it was almost sexy in a try hard, bad guy kind of way, I was just trying to find something wrong with his perfect appearance. No one could be this perfect!

"Ouch! Well you have crusty, dried up drool on your chin. It's adorable." he shot back, licking his finger so that he could reach up and wipe it off himself. I dodged him, disgusted.

"Leave me alone, Cullen." I retorted to his actions.

"Never, Swannie." He shook his head, smiling softly. It was strange not to see his normal, cocky, crooked grin in place and I had only known him for roughly a day.

"Swannie? What's up with that anyway?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I can't have a nickname for you?" he asked innocently, picking at a piece of scrambled egg that looked so nice. I felt my stomach growl in response but he didn't seem to notice. He winked at me, as he saw that I was staring at his lips, something I had no clue I was doing.

"Like what you see, Swannie?"

"Wow, how can one person be so frustrating, so bloody aggravating?" I asked, calmly. I was not going to loose my temper as I did on multiple occasions the day before. I silently slid off the stool and grabbed my coat, keys and purse.

I left the apartment for work, leaving him in my wake. Talk about woman empowerment.

_____

I kept my mind entirely blank as I cleaned down tables, sold muffins and countless cups of coffee. It wasn't easy. It was a quiet day and many things seemed to try to draw me into thinking of them.

Angela was off, Jasper had left just after I had arrived this morning, Alice hadn't returned my texts and calls and Mike kept lurking around, appearing whenever I turned around. He was starting to really annoy me.

Despite it being only my second day, it felt like I had worked here for a lifetime.

"I told him straight out that no, I did not want to go out with him. I mean he had an ass on his face. EW. Anyway, I am saving myself for Mike, despite him being like, four years older than I am. Bella? Are you even listening?"

I glanced sideways at Jessica who was sitting at the table I was currently washing down. I shifted through my subconscious mind and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, you're saving yourself for Mike." I muttered, as I cursed myself inwardly for not keeping my mind blank and absorbing any utter rubbish said to me.

I continued to clean away the crumbs while she resumed her conversation with herself. She paused suddenly in mid-sentence.

"Hello Ladies." I heard _him _from behind me. What was Edward doing here? I didn't dare turn my head.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." I heard Jessica crap herself from beside me. "Mike who? Saving myself? Hardly likely."

I rolled my eyes as I heard him approach us. "What are you doing here, Cullen?" I asked tiredly, not daring too look him in the eye as he sat by the table facing Jessica.

"I come here everyday, beautiful. It's just a coincidence that you work here and an accident that I spilt coffee on your wonderful busty chest, yesterday." I growled at him as soon as the words left his mouth, shooting him a look that spelled death with a promise.

"What? It was a compliment." He spoke smoothly, not at all fazed by my death glare.

"A pervy one."

"But one none the less."

God, how I abhor him, despise him, hate him for all he's worth. There really are no words to describe it. If there were, they would be directed by screams with multiple lacerations to his spotless, translucent skin.

And I had only known him for a day.

"Bella, don't be so mean to the poor man. He's just being nice." Jessica cooed, staring obsessively at him. He shot her a sleazy grin and leant forward so he could speak with her in private.

I stepped back, pushed out. Why did this always happen? "I'll just go and help Mike out back." I murmured awkwardly to no one in particular.

I quickly walked away, past the counter and into the storeroom where I had taken my childish tantrum the day before. Mike was there searching for some coffee lids.

"Hey Mike. Need any help?" I asked, shyly, sliding into the room. He jumped and turned to stare at me, dumbstruck.

We stood in a silence for a few minutes until he awkwardly shook his head. "Sorry…I mean…um…no, it's alright…I think I've found what I was looking…um…for…" he stumbled over his words and turned to rip a box open, pulling the lids out hastily.

He turned back and began walking towards the door, shooting me a nervous glance. I stepped forward, releasing a large, silent breath. That had to be the most awkward moment ever.

"Hey Bella?" I heard him ask just as he began to step back out into the Café. I chewed on my lower lip and swivelled so that I was facing him again. He looked rather nervous.

"Yes?" I spoke quietly and quickly, not wanting to prolong the short conversation.

"Are you free this weekend?

Huh? I felt my jaw drop. He could not be asking me out, could he? This cannot be happening.

"I'm not actually, sorry. I have solid plans all weekend." I replied automatically, despite my only plans for the weekend being, curled up on the sofa with Alice and eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream. My stomach rumbled quietly, reminding me that I still hadn't eaten yet.

"Oh. Well how about next weekend? I can take you out on Valentines Day." he replied, thoughtfully. Wait what. It was Valentines Day so soon? Surely, that was in February. I counted the months in my head. Oh. It _is _February.

I anxiously shifted through my mind for an excuse. I had been planning to visit an old friend in Boston but that plan had been cut down a long time ago because I didn't actually have a car but Mike wasn't to know that.

"Well, I'm planning a road-trip for that weekend. I'm going to Boston to visit a friend on that Saturday and I will not be back until the early hours of Monday morning. I'm off work that day as well." I replied, fixing an apologetic smile on my face.

As soon as I spoke, his cute baby-face fell and he nodded. "Maybe another time." He shrugged, quickly exiting the storeroom quickly.

"Thank god." I muttered to myself as I sat down on one of the boxes, testing it to make sure it didn't rip beneath my weight.

"A road-trip to Boston?" A smooth voice questioned me. I looked up so see Edward entering the room to stand facing me. Christ. Would this man ever leave me alone? What a stalker.

"You were listening in? If you were not Alice's brother, I would smash you over the head with the cappuccino machine then stab you and spread your innards over the walls." I said threateningly, pointing my finger at him.

"Oh such feisty words from such a feisty girl. They burn deep inside me, beautiful." he replied, dramatically placing a hand over where his heart should be.

"What have I told you about giving me pet names or terms of endearment? Don't." I said, glaring at him all the while. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes alight with amusement. An afterthought made him close it again, settling into an arrogant, crooked grin.

We stood in silence for a little while but it was much more comfortable than the awkward one with Mike. I shuddered in thought. No way was I going to go through that painful experience again.

"You know that I'm not actually Alice's brother." Edward said, breaking me from my thoughts. That shocked me. What did he mean by that? Before I could speak, he cut me off my continuing. "When I was much younger, I was adopted by her and her brother's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I still think of them as parents."

"I know full well who Esme and Carlisle are, Cullen." I replied in annoyance. I had met them on multiple occasions and they were lovely. Much nicer and more in love than my parents, it had to be said. Not that I loved my own any less than Alice's.

"Yes well, just in case you didn't." held his hands up in surrender, still grinning in a cocky manner. "And how exactly are you thinking of getting to Boston without a car?"

"How do you know I don't have a car? You think you have everything figured out about me, don't you?" I asked immediately, crossing my arms over my chest, defensibly.

"I know that you have no car because you walk everywhere, there is no sign of one outside the apartment and this is New York. No one has a car but me. And I think I do have everything figured out about you actually. Your not that straight-forward to read though." Edward said easily, brushing invisible lint on his coat.

"Whatever." I grumbled like a child. I had not comeback to that.

"Yes, I'm sure." He chuckled, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat. "So

do you need a ride to Boston, then?"

I raised an eyebrow. He could not be suggesting driving me to Boston! I wasn't even going to go in the first place but now I was kind of considering it. I really did want too see Leah Clearwater, an old school friend from ages ago. "You better not be offering. It's a four hour journey, I could never last that long in a car with you."

He gave a short laugh and stepped forwards, toward me. I froze as he bent down inches away from me and began fluttering his eyelashes, like a seductive teenage girl. I held back a snort.

"Please, Isabella Swan, most commonly know as Swannie, will you embark on a journey to Boston with me?" he asked in an annoying, whiny voice.

"Okay, fine-wait…are you wearing make up on your eyes?" My own widened when I noticed this and I could not help but laugh uncontrollably. Oh my! The perfect Edward Cullen was wearing make-up! "Hey, Pete Wentz called, he wants his eyeliner back." I choked, doubling over in giggles.

He straightened up then, keeping his face blank but I could just about see a slight red tint on his white cheeks, under the fluorescent lights. Whenever I stopped with all the laughing, settling down into silent hiccups, he spoke again.

"That's final then. We're setting off on a road-trip to Boston next weekend." And with that, he turned and walked out of the storeroom.

_A road-trip with the insufferable brother of my best friend. Oh, joy. _

______

**Oooh! Road-trip with Edward Cullen! Excitement =D Hope this chapter was okay and was long enough! **

**Turns out my laptop was not broke! Yay! It just took a long time for me to write this chapter! (:**

**The next update may be this week as its half term. MAJOR YAY! **

**-Meghan. **


	5. Big First Date

**From Now On We are Enemies**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not own Twilight in any way. Except that I own copies of the books =) **

**A/N: =D Thanks to you all again for the reviews. Please continue! It will help me write faster and it will get you more hugs from The Cullen boys ;) I hope the last chapter was okay and I hope this one is too! Half term rocks! This is just a filler chapter but there is some important info and stuff in here (: AND EDWARDS POV! WOOT!**

**Better Summary: **_**Edward and Bella are both human, they have never met. Until one crappy day. How the hell does that happen? Who knows? But what will happen? Now there is a story**_**...**_**Give it a go! Rated T for swearing. Mostly BPOV.**_

_**_____**_

**Chapter Four- Big First Date**

**BPOV**

The rest of the working week past easily. Each day passed the same way. My daily routine was, I got up, argued with Edward as I had my breakfast, I went to work, argued with Edward at work, went home, argued with Edward, had a silent dinner with Alice and went to bed. It continued this way all throughout the week.

I only had complaints about two things. Edward being one, of course and the other being the obvious absence of my best friend. It seemed that Alice was never there. She always used to spend the day either at home or at the mall, but Edward was the only one there all the time.

She was always off at some mysterious place and came home in the evening. She didn't even talk to me then, opting instead to spend dinner in her own little world. She would only talk to Edward, which pissed me off.

On Friday evening, I sat in wait for her so I could have a heart-to-heart with her and ask get all the mystery cleared up. I was aimlessly flicking through all the channels we had, when I heard footsteps and the door being unlocked.

Alice herself stepped in and flashed me a sweet smile. "Hey Bells. What's up?" she asked, shoving her keys back into her Gucci purse. She hung her coat up and came to sit beside me.

I turned so that my whole body faced her and adjusted my serious face into place. She realised this was serious and mirrored my actions. "We need to talk, Ali." I started with our talk as I usually did.

Her eyebrows drew together, creating a small crease in her forehead. She glanced at the thin black watch on her skinny wrist and turned back to me. "Sure but I have to go somewhere in about three hours and that's usually how long it takes me to get changed." she gave a musical laugh.

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. This was so Alice. She could never have a serious conversation without directing it towards clothes or that kind of thing. "Where are you going? Is it the same place where you've been disappearing too?" I asked with a frown.

Realisation dawned on her face and she smiled softly. "Oh, Bells! I am so sorry for all the mystery. I just don't want you to disapprove of it all." she said, pouting almost comically.

"It's fine Alice but I promise I won't disapprove. Please, just tell me." I begged anxiety and curiosity beginning to fill in every pore of my body. What was she doing that I would disapprove of? I mean, if she was robbing houses and apartments or killing people, I would be way over my head but Alice was definitely not that type of person. She would be worried about blood splatters on her thieving designer gear.

"It's a long story but you know on Monday whenever I visited your work to see if you were alright but you had already left? Well Jasper was there and we got talking. He invited me out for lunch the next day. I had the best time ever! From the first moment I saw him I knew he was the one. We've been having lunch since then." she squealed, jumping up and down on the couch, making us both bounce.

I couldn't help but smile at her glee. It all made sense, suddenly. Jasper was never at the café anymore to oversee us. He had been disappearing just as Alice had been. I cannot believe I hadn't seen it before now!

"This is amazing Alice! You really deserve a great guy after all this time." I spoke encouragingly, to show her that I had no problem of her dating my boss. It was slightly weird but it was something I could live with.

She grinned right back at me, from ear to ear. "I know, right. And tonight, we're going out on a proper date. In a posh, suave restaurant downtown. And…I need your help to find me glam outfit." she giggled, bouncing up onto her feet. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. See, she always brought it back to clothes.

"I'll go and get the wine." Alice spoke quickly and skipped off in the direction of the kitchen.

As I stood, I felt a weight being lifted off my tight shoulders. I was so worried about Alice and I drifting apart, it probably effected me the most. We usually shared everything and I hated how secretive she had been acting. But it was okay now. Drama over.

I laughed aloud at that and couldn't help but glance at the closed door of the spare bedroom as I walked past it to follow Alice into her room.

Edward was apparently holed up in there but I wasn't so sure. I could've sworn I heard the front door click when I was getting changed out of my work clothes. He had slept on the couch on the first night because Alice hadn't prepared the spare room, as he had turned up unexpected. Unfortunately.

"Alice, do you know why Edward was wearing make up the other day?" I asked, innocently as I closed the door of her bedroom behind me. I grinned wickedly at her amused expression and perched on the end of her silky bed.

"Oh, yeah. That! Well, we used to play this game when we were children, where we would dare each other to wear something of the other persons out in public. For example, I would wear a boyish shirt of his and he would wear a girly necklace of mine. We were reminiscing that day and I dared him to wear some of my make-up. Didn't he look pretty?" she giggled, pouring us a glass of red wine each.

"Oh yes, splendid." I said, sarcastically as I accepted the glass and downed it in one. "What did you wear of his?"

"Oh just a pair of his boxers, he's such-" she paused to shoot me a glare as I giggled into my empty glass. She topped it up again and took womanly sips from hers. "A pair of his _clean _boxers I mean. He is such an amateur at it, he always was. I'm the more daring one out of the pair of us."

"Yeah, I do not doubt that." I spoke bitterly as I downed another glass of the wine. She rolled her eyes and set down the bottle defiantly along with her half-empty glass. I gave her the puppy dog eyed luck but I failed miserably at it.

"You need to keep sober for helping me to choose my perfect outfit!" she insisted and flung open her walk in wardrobe. Every time I see the inside, it frightens me slightly. How can she not be in debt for the amount of clothes, shoes, accessories and handbags she has? There are millions of things in there she hasn't even worn before.

"A few bottles of wine won't get me drunk! " I retorted, after I got over the vast amount of clothing she owns.

She just chuckled and began pulling out random, gorgeous dresses off hangers and boxes of shoes, chucking them onto the bed beside me. I began looking through them. It was going to be a long night...

____

"You look really nice!" I said, in a posh, silly voice as I examined Alice in her full-length mirror. She did look beautiful, but she always did. She was one of those people, the pretty people.

"Really? Are you sure? Maybe I should try on the last dress again?" She asked, nervously as she spun around in the mirror. A flash of blue silky fabric spun around her knees.

This dress was the best one out of the millions of other ones she had tried on. It was sky blue in colour with a modest, plunging neckline and thin, spaghetti straps. It cut off just above the knee and pulled in at the waist, with a dark blue belt wrapped around it. It was a dress that would look good on anyone. Her shoes were lovely too in the form of simple matching, sky blue wedges. Not to flashy but drew your attention in.

"Alice, its 6:56. He will be here in exactly four minutes, if he's that precise. You have no time for another dress! You look beautiful, believe me." I told her bluntly, flopping down on the bed behind me.

"Okay, I guess you're right. This is a nice dress. I'll just get my purse." she said, nervousness apparent on her face and in her voice. She grabbed a blue purse from the box of handbags and shoved in the items from her current one, turning back to me after she did so. I tilted my head so I could see her from where I lay.

"I'm gonna get my coat and wait outside for him. Wish me luck and please wait up for me! I know I'm gonna want to tell you everything." she breathed and hurried out of the room, blowing me a kiss and giving me a brief wave.

A few seconds later, I heard the front door close behind her with a click. I pulled myself up with a heaving sigh and wandered out. I paused outside the door of Edward's room and knocked my knuckles against the wood lightly.

"Cullen? Cullen?" I murmured and when there was no answer, I pushed it open. I grinned to myself when I discovered it wasn't locked. How trusting was he?

I held back a dry retch when the heavy stench of cologne hit me full on. Did this guy like to bathe himself in it or something? I blinked a couple of times, the scent making my eyes water a little.

It was a surprise to see that the room was neat and tidy, no dirty underwear left lying on the ground or haywire sheets and pillows. It looked almost like no one stayed her. I inched in closer, examining the things. The bed was made, his suitcases were unpacked and clothes were put away carefully, his books and CDs were arranged neatly on their appropriate shelves.

"Bingo." I chuckled when I came across a couple of framed photographs propped up on the desk in the corner of the room. I examined each one of them carefully. The first one was of a young, blonde woman who looked strangely like Edward, with her emerald green eyes staring right at the camera lens as she held a new born baby in her arms, dressed in a blue baby grow with bronze tufts of hair on it's head. Baby Edward.

I moved onto the next one. It was of the same woman with Edward by her side, outside in a garden. He was at least 7 years old and he was toothlessly grinning at the camera. He was adorable at even that age. A bronze-haired man stood beside him on the other side, his arm around the woman.

Before I could wonder who they were, Edwards's words came back to me from a couple of days ago. _"You know that I'm not actually Alice's brother." _Edward had said, _"When I was younger, around my 10__th__ birthday, I was adopted by her and her brother's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I still think of them as parents."_

Hmm, so this must mean these were his biological parents. I wonder whatever happened to them…

The third one was of all of the Cullen Family. I had seen this one before as Alice had a copy of it in her own bedroom. Alice and Edward were 13 years old, whereas Emmett was 16. They all stood in their living room, Esme and Carlisle standing behind them beaming at the camera. They looked like such a happy family.

The fourth and final photograph was of Edward around 16 or 17 years of age. He was with a very pretty, blonde girl who was staring at him lovingly, her arms wrapped around his neck. As they stood on what seemed like a porch and he was gazing back at her. You could even see it in the picture how much he was in love with her. It was just like him to fall in love with some blonde bimbo.

I threw down the picture with a bit more force than necessary, the sound of the metal frame connecting with the wood of the desk flying around the room. With a sigh, I slipped out of the room and into the lounge. I threw myself down on the sofa and flicked through the channels until I found a satisfying program to watch.

* * *

The hours past slowly, until I couldn't fight my exhaustion any longer. I soon fell asleep on the couch. I was just so tired.

**Edward POV**

I turned to the girl beside me. Louise? Lacy? Laura? Lauren? Lauren, that's it. She was a blonde girl with a too short skirt and a too tight excuse for a shirt who I had picked up in one of the clubs. She flashed me a fake smile when she saw I was staring at her, the 10 layers of make-up on her face breaking slightly.

I suppressed a shudder and sent her a grin, which immediately dazzled her. I had that effect on woman. Except one. As I walked with the girl up to the apartment, my mind went onto a certain feisty brunette.

"Aren't you gonna open the door?" I jumped slightly as Lauren pulled me from my thoughts. I smiled apologetically, not even realising we had arrived so soon, and fumbled around for the spare keys Alice had given me.

"Sure, sorry about that. Would you-" I paused as I opened the door, seeing Bella asleep on the couch immediately. I was not expecting that. I watched for a half a second, musing over how beautiful she looked.

I quickly turned and held tightly onto the door so I could stop Lauren from ignorantly coming any closer. The girl pouted up at me as I barricaded her from entering Alice and Bella's apartment.

"I'm sorry, something has come up. Call me." I spoke quickly and shut the door in her orange face, ignoring her protests. I didn't even give her my number.

I tiptoed over to where Bella lay and eased myself down so that I sat at her feet. I pulled the remote control from her hands, careful not to wake her. She looked so peaceful as she slept in simple sweats. Her milky pale face was so natural, so beautiful it made my heart yearn for her. I had only known her for a week but the first time I saw her, covered in coffee, I was so attracted to her. I'd only felt this way about someone once before but that didn't end well at all.

_Love is death, Death is love, everyone you love dies in the end…_

The thoughts echoed around my head, miserably. I tore my eyes away from Bella and stood, straightening up fully. I hurried towards "my" room, my eyes lingering on Bella's bedroom. It wouldn't hurt to just look would it?

I carefully snuck into her room, relieved to see the door open, all thoughts of sleep disappearing. How trusting was she? The room, I was not surprised to see, was a mess. Clothes lay everywhere along with millions of books, CDs and other clutter. I grinned at how homely I felt in here, it even smelt of Bella.

I traced the covers of her books and CDs to see what kind of things she liked. Classical books and classical music. As soon as I came to where a pile of photo albums stood, I felt guilty but I knew I wasn't doing anything wrong.

I grinned as I picked one of the albums up, flipping through the photographs. Baby pictures, toddler pictures, pre-teen pictures teenage of her, Pictures of her and her mother, pictures of her and her father, pictures of her and Alice, of her and Emmett.

The last picture caught my eye. It was of Bella sitting on a guy's lap, grinning at him. The russet skinned boy grinned right back at her, seeming to be playing with her hair. They looked so in love with each other. An unfamiliar green snake flicked at my throat closing it over.

I swallowed heavily and peered at her horrible handwriting beneath it. _Jacob and Bella. Both 17 years old. _I rolled my eyes bitterly and set the album down, storming out of them room and back into the living room where Bella still lay, asleep.

I sat down in one of the armchairs to wait for Alice, keeping one eye on the flickering television and the other on her. I wonder what she was dreaming about…

**_____**

**Oh, the mystery! That was fun to write, though. I love doing both POVS! It's cool to write. **

**Please review? I will make the Cullen boys kiss you if you do ;) If you're not up for that kind of thing, I will dish out the cookies and the baby pictures…**

**-Meg**


	6. Morning Surprises

**From Now On We are Enemies**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not own Twilight in any way. Except that I own copies of the books =) **

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have many excuses! Most of them involve hospitals…Thanks again, repeatedly for the reviews on the last chapter! I wish I could reply! You people are all VERY awesome! Just to clear up a few common questions. Rose is ****not**** the girl in the picture, but I assure you it's so much better! Emmett will appear real soon, probably in Chapter Seven or Eight. And, um, that's it! (:**

**Better Summary: **_**Edward and Bella are both human, they have never met. Until one crappy day. How the hell does that happen? Who knows? But what will happen? Now there is a story**_**...**_**Give it a go! Rated T for swearing. Mostly BPOV.**_

_**_____**_

**Chapter Five- Morning surprises **

**BPOV**

Ouch.

I pushed myself into a sitting position on the couch, my back killing me horribly. Had I really fallen asleep here? I looked around groggily. Ow. My head ached and my mouth tasted like someone had force-fed me raw mince as I slept. Bleh.

Groaning, I staggered up and wandered towards the kitchen area. I busied around, making coffee as I held my back like an old pensioner. Today was another horrible morning.

"God, someone kill my back." I murmured, putting my head in my arms as I sat on one of the bar chairs by the kitchen island. For a little while, I battled with myself to stay awake but I went into a trance where I felt like I was sleeping but all my senses were awake.

"Looks like your coffee's over boiled." I jumped up nearly toppling of the stool, startled at the male voice. I half-expected it to be Edward but this time…it was _Jasper_.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I blurted out, my face burning a deep beetroot red as soon as the words left my mouth. He laughed, finding my word vomit amusing.

"I was visiting Alice." My boss said simply, looking at me as if I was missing something. I was of course, as I looked away from his face to see that he was completely naked apart from a pair of boxers. Where did all these hot, half-naked men come from all of a sudden?

"Oh shit. I get it now." I gasped, my extremely slow brain catching up with me. I blushed again, quickly turning my attention to the ruined coffee. I hurried to pour it down the sink and make a new pot.

"You know, if I'd seen how inattentive you were with coffee, I would never have hired you." Jasper joked, coming to stand near to me as I finished with the coffee. I shifted away, absentmindedly.

Okay, wait a second….Ew! I couldn't believe he and Alice were sleeping together! They had only started dating from what Alice had told me and well, it was my boss and my best friend for Christ's sake!

I quickly gained back my partially calm posture. "I think you would've hired me anyway, just so you wouldn't upset a certain, very charming best friend of mine." I teased right back. He chuckled, grinning lopsidedly at me with admiring eyes. Cue the tingles.

We turned quickly as the door of Alice's bedroom clicked open and Alice herself appeared, wrapped in a white fluffy towel and rubbing her pixie bob dry with another. "Jazz, honey, why did you disappear? I thought we were-Oh Bells! Hi! I didn't see you there." She giggled, nervously. I smiled and shrugged in an indifferent way, glancing at Jasper shiftily.

His face had absolutely lit up the moment he had saw Ali and he was grinning goofily, like a lovesick teenager. It was somewhat sickening to see people all loved up but Alice was my best friend and she definitely deserved happiness.

"Come on Alice, we should get out of Bella's hair." Jasper said quickly, snapping out of his love trance and grabbing her around the waist. He pulled her back towards her bedroom, closing the door lightly behind them.

I shuddered at the thought of what they would get up to in there while I was awake this time and quickly poured my coffee out. Both fortunately and unfortunately, being the deaf bat I am, I of course didn't hear the door beside Alice's close and someone cross the hall to the kitchen area.

"Well that was certainly scarring in all meanings of the word." I didn't jump this time as Edward snuck up on me, reaching over to snatch the coffee pot off me. Without even glancing at him, I growled and stomped off into the lounge with my scalding cup, throwing myself down onto the couch, a sharp pain shooting up my spine.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to snatch, Cullen?" I asked coldly as Edward came to sit with me, clutching his own cup of coffee. I was relieved to see him fully dressed for once in the morning, wearing a t-shirt instead of revealing his wonderful, muscular torso…Okay. That was me definitely being sidetracked.

"Well, didn't I ever tell you my biological mother is dead, Swannie?" he retorted smoothly, shooting me a scathing, crooked grin. Whoops. And the winner of the Tactless award goes to Isabella Marie Swan.

"Oh." I muttered, trying to gain my usual indifferent composure. "Urm…No you didn't tell me that. And I, eh, meant Esme anyway."

"I'm sure you did." Edward laughed into his steaming cup, a flash of something that resembled sadness flicking briefly through his eyes. _Surely, this metal man wasn't capable of emotions, _I thought dryly as I looked away.

I waited for one of us to leave but when that didn't seem to happen, I piped up. "So your parents are dead, then? I mean, its just you didn't tell me how you came to be with the Cullen's the other day." I approached, gently, taking a sip from my coffee as I risked a glance at him.

He was staring at a space on the spotless coffee table, his eyes almost lifeless and mouth turned down into a frown. I waited patiently for him to speak, awkwardly swallowing huge gulps of bitter liquid. Crap. I really hate awkward silences

Edward glanced up suddenly, as if he had only noticed I was here or that he had heard my thoughts. He seemed to remember the question and answered me in a small voice, "Yeah, they died just before my eighth birthday. They worked together in their own company and they usually juggled taking care of me but-" He paused to take a deep breath, and looked down, looking like a little lost boy.

"You don't have to tell me." I said quickly, strangely not wanting to cause him any pain or discomfort, unlike I usually did when he was driving me up the wall. He raised his downcast eyes and smirked at me, as if to tell me that he wasn't upset. Jeez, some people…

"This time, they had to go on business overseas together. They had never both gone somewhere and it was strange. The left me with the next-door neighbour and her kids and that was the last I saw of them. Their plane crashed, killing them both along with most of the people on the plane. And that's about it." Edward finished, in a slightly more strong voice.

Okay, now what was I supposed to say? Just sit here like a dead fish with a lemon in its mouth? Weird analogy…

Regardless, I sat there for a while, letting this new information soak in while awkwardness ran through my body. Edward didn't seem to really care and was just staring motionlessly at the blank television screen.

"Urm, thanks for telling me I guess. I should probably go and…um…" I stood up quickly, getting a slight head-rush. When he didn't move or look like he cared, I sped towards my bedroom, immaturely covering my ears as I passed Alice's.

Thank god, the walls were thick.

_______

"Bella!" I heard Alice call over _Clair De Lune _as she bounced into my room a couple of hours later. I turned my head from where I lay on the bed and pulled out my headphones, casting my Ipod to the side.

I wasn't really much of a classical person, but I was prone to listening to Debussy or Beethoven whenever I was in a thoughtful mood. Usually, I guess, that's what music represents. Your mood.

"What?" I asked, my voice coming out a little sharper than intended. Looking a tad miffed, she came to sit beside me. Her bright, cheery grin never wavered for a moment and she was quick to reply.

"I thought we should have a chat. I mean, what with Edward taking up your time and Jasper taking up mine, we've not had a chance to have some proper, quality time. I mean the talk we had last night was good but that was all about me! What's happening between you and Edward? My brother and my best friend. So cute!" Alice sighed wistfully, clasping her hands together as if the thought overwhelmed her.

Eh….What?

What the hell was she talking about? Edward taking up all my time? Edward and me? Her brother and best friend? Okay, either she was on some very strong alcoholic drug mixture or I was missing something.

"What do you mean? There is nothing going on between Edward and me. If you haven't noticed, we hate each other. Isn't that obvious?" I asked, trying to keep my voice below a panicked sound that only dogs could hear.

"Ah right…Hate. Of course, that's why you two are going to Boston together next week." Alice spoke casually, picking at her spotless nails. I narrowed my eyes in her direction and crossed my arms defiantly over my chest. Why must she be so annoying?

"He's the only one with the car, Alice, and I really want to see my old friend. I have no choice or ulterior motive. No offence, but your brother is complete jackass who thinks he owns the world. Which he does not. I just knew from the moment I set eyes on him he was going to be a stuck-up pig who I would hate. As always, my judgement is right." I replied bluntly, taking a deep breath after my mini speech.

Alice considered my words for a few minutes and gave a swift nod of her head, her pixie short locks bouncing slightly. "He has always been rather…self assured, I guess. You should give him a chance though, Bells. As I said before, my brother and best friend would totally be the best set up ever." She grinned at me and jumped to her feet. She really must feed off clichés like that.

"Don't count on it, Al. I _really_ do not like him and seriously, I can hardly stand being in the same room as him. Please get any idea of cliché crap out of your pixie little brain." I flopped back into the bed and sighed heavily, as if I was exhausted by our short little conversation.

Hmm…Edward? Really. He did not seem even a possibility on my love scale. The non-existent love scale, that is. However, the thought of even being civil to Edward? Cue the vomiting.

"Fine, fine. I give up on finding someone for you." Alice said, pouting a little as she reached for the bedroom door.

I pushed myself up, sitting up against the headboard of my bed. "For the final time, my dear. I do not need a guy. Just let it go." I replied, shortly. She had this obsession, every since we met 3 years ago that she had to find a partner for me and if she didn't, I would die alone. That wasn't really a problem for me. I didn't trust guys anymore, not after…

"Anyway, what's up with you and Jasper?" I asked, quickly changing the subject and focusing on her. "That special date seemed to end _very_ well." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and watched as she paused from her escape. She then promptly burst into childish giggles as if she was, once again, a naughty schoolgirl.

Gak. I just perverted that.

"Oh my, Bella! It was so amazing. We just clicked even more when we at dinner even though I didn't think it were possible! Then he kissed me and then it got a little heated. Until we found you a sleep on the couch and Edward sleeping in one of the armchairs. That was kind of a dampener, especially when he woke up Eddie with our, ahem, noisy activities. But still, Jazz is the one I'm going to marry, Bells. I can just feel it." Alice babbled on, without even taking a deep breath.

Edward was there while I slept on the couch. Therefore, I am living with a crazy lovesick woman and a gross, bigheaded stalker, who is admittedly somewhat beautiful in a manly way. However, I did not admit that.

"Anyway, I haven't told you the best news yet!" The crazy lovesick wom-I mean Alice pulled me out of my reverie. I glanced at her to see her literally shaking with excitement.

"Oh joy. What is it?" I asked with a sigh. Alice got overjoyed over the slightest thing, like her favourite store had a sale on or there were two toys in the cereal instead of one.

"Emmett and Rosalie are coming to stay in two weeks!" She all but screamed, shaking her fists in glee as my stomach dropped and closed over. I was all for Emmett visiting, he was such an amazing person, literally a brother to me but…

Rosalie McCarty, Emmett's girlfriend. I had a mental block on all thoughts of her. To put it lightly, I disliked her immensely. She acted as if she was superior to all and it was very intimidating. Also, she absolutely despised me for some reason.

"That's great!" I feigned happiness, which seemed good enough to please Alice as she hurried her goodbyes and left, leaving me to mourn over the thought of my weeks ahead.

Please, someone just kill me now…

_________

**A big kiss from the Cullens in exchange for reviews? Or off with their heads, whichever (:**

**That was just a filler chapter. Again. Bleh, I'm getting sick of filler chapters but whatever, the next one isn't! It is going to be awesome! I hope…ROADTRIP!**

**Also, sorry for the shortness and the length of time it took to get this chappie out. I kind of explained up above. **

**Love and peas,**

**Meg. **


End file.
